


If Only For Tonight

by WelchsFruitSnacks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sugawara Koushi-centric, sugawara cant be seen by oikawa single
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchsFruitSnacks/pseuds/WelchsFruitSnacks
Summary: Sugawara was nothing but a beautiful specimen of man. So it was no shock when he’d caught the eye of many different captains across various Volleyball teams.In which Sugawara CANNOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE be seen as single in front of his ex boyfriend, Oikawa
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 17





	If Only For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to the good friend I'm writing this for <333 ilysm man and I hope you enjoy!

Sugawara was nothing but a beautiful specimen of man. So it was no shock when he’d caught the eye of many different captains across various Volleyball teams and even one from the basketball team which was…. Odd?

Basketball wasn’t really Suga’s sport of choice, however, he’d turned him down nicely regardless of that fact. Despite the fact he’d caught the gaze of many different men, he was more than his looks and initial personality and very few people genuinely saw that. Only his former team at Karasuno high ever showed genuine and true understanding of who he is as a person. They’re the only ones who ever seemed to care. 

Which made it shocking to everyone on the team when Suga walked into the gym with a particular Great Kings arm wrapped around his shoulder. After the Miyagi Prefecture finals, Oikawa had stepped back for that season. At least he’d stepped back from Aoba Johsai. Karasuno on the other hand…. 

As the two sets of shoes tapped on the gym floor, everyone’s eyes flew up to look at who had walked in, and they went dead silent. Kageyama and Hinata felt a sneer come over their faces, but Asahi was only concerned for one thing and one thing only. Asahi looked over at Daichi who’s eyes were wide. However his shoulders weren’t held in that confident position Daichi always stood in. 

He’d sunk in on himself and his grip on his ball was deadly. 

“Hey guys! Nice to see you again!” Oikawa greeted everyone in the room, not seeming to notice the tension hanging in the air right now, and Suga was too caught up in the bliss of a new relationship. Daichi didn’t seem to stay down for too long. 

He cleared his throat, threw on his smile and went to greet the co captain and his guest with open arms. Everyone knew what was wrong. Everyone except Suga, and there lies the problem. 

Suga and Oikawa stayed together for around eight months, which for Oikawa was a record! He wasn’t known to keep long or meaningful relationships but Suga was different to him. 

However, Graduation and one contract sending his love interest to Brazil later, Suga needed to break things off. It was mutual and mature, but it left them both rather devastated in the end. 

As quickly as it had started, it had ended, and Suga was destroyed. He seemed to spend more time with Daichi after that. He didn’t want to be alone, and that was okay. Daichi understood that he had been so happy with Oikawa and who was Daichi to take advantage of his sad state? 

So Daichi bided his time and waited. 

And that leads up to the present.

Loud music pounded in Suga and Daichi’s ears as they sat on a stupid frat boy’s couch. They both held an unidentified drink in their hands as they talked about something random and not really suited for the current atmosphere. They were simply enjoying their first college party in their own way. They didn’t even go here, they’d just gotten the invitation from some guy on the internet. It said “Volleyball” And “Party” And suga was sold. That’s all he needed to realize how much he missed going to parties. While they had been training for nationals and then finals season as well as entrance exams, Suga hadn’t particularly had time to go to parties. It was honestly fine, Suga was more of a social butterfly than a party animal, but he enjoyed being able to wander and meet new friends, or connect with people he never expected to meet. It’s how he connected with Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo and he’d even dragged Tsukishima to a party with him once. Only once though, however, that one time had been more than enough for Suga and Tsuki to bond and form a connection with one another. Suga was the best type of person. He simply had the capacity to appeal to anyone and everyone, leaving anyone he spoke to with a fond memory or a broken heart. 

Daichi grins a wide and intoxicating grin. Wait maybe it wasn’t the grin…. They still hadn’t identified the substance in their red solo cups…. Regardless Suga couldn’t help but smile along, giggling as Daichi talked about some new fad workout routine and how ‘We should try it together and post it on social media!’ to which Suga responded with a small 

“Daichi you know Social media isn’t my thing”

“But it could be! Just think, two absolutely ripped guys doing stupid Tik Tok dances? We’d be millionaires!” Daichi's smile radiated light and joy. Suga couldn’t help but laugh along with him and nod. 

“Alright, alright. You show me the dance you want to do and I will make one tik tok with you. But that’s it okay?”

Daichi looked like an excited puppy as he bounced just a bit in time with the music. He was always different around Suga. Happier, more energetic and full of life. Though when he noticed Suga’s attention flipping between their conversation and something off in the distance, he sunk, sneaking a peek behind him. 

And then Suga’s hand was on his cheek, turning Daichi’s attention back towards him. Daichi’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before Suga whispered in a small, panicked tone. 

“Oikawa,” 

“Oikawa?”

“Oikawa…” 

Daichi nodded, seeming to understand Suga’s panic, though he asked the question hanging above them in the air anyway. 

“I thought you two-?”

“Ended well? We did, but it’s /Oikawa/ I can’t let him see me single, he’s probably dated half his team by now! And god he’s here with Iwa…. Probably his date…” And then Suga jumped, quickly averting his gaze from where it had been trained on the former captain of Aoba Johsai. Seems as if Mister Perfect had caught Suga staring. Peachy…. 

“Daichi you can’t let him think I’m single,” Suga said in a deadpan voice. 

“What do you want me to do???” Daichi asked, shaking his head in a slight bewildered way. 

“I don’t know… um… Got it! Pretend you’re my boyfriend okay?” And then suga gave an obnoxious fake laugh, gently pushing the others shoulder and rolling his eyes playfully, clearly putting on a show for the perfect ex who was watching the two of them from the side of the room. 

Of course this caught Oikawa’s attention, and he threw on his signature smug smile before heading on over to Suga and Daichi. Daichi had been throwing some protest at Suga but as soon as Oikawa got close enough to them, Suga quickly diverted his attention away from Daichi and up to Oikawa. 

“Oh-! Well hello there, I didn’t know you got invited to this party,” Suga said, trying to fake a cool and calm exterior that both Daichi and Oikawa saw through in half a second. Oikawa quirked a brow, a chuckle bubbling from him as he leaned down to get closer to Suga. Suddenly that feeling Daichi had felt a year ago was back. That feeling of utter envy and slight jealousy that created a dreaded pit in his stomach, it was so familiar and yet the feeling was never something Daichi could get used to. 

Suga’s cheeks lit up into a bright red as the Great King leaned down close to him, but he was quick to cover it with a slight cough, looking away from him with a small, sheepish grin. 

“Yeah? I could have sworn I saw you watching me, might have just been a simple trick of the mind, or maybe~ Suga-chan misses me?” Oikawa grins, gently taking Suga by the chin and pulling his gaze back to him. Suga’s eyes flicked back and forth between Oikawa and Daichi, his eyes practically pleading. And just like that, Daichi shook his head, moving over and pulling Oikawa’s hand away. That seemed to catch Oikawa off guard. 

“Right, yeah I’m sure my /Boyfriend/ misses you,” Daichi stated, raising a brow and seeming to challenge Oikawa’s gaze. Oikawa grins a rather annoyed grin, not backing down from Daichi’s challenge. 

“Oh? Boyfriend? That’s quite interesting I admit, I should have seen this one coming, after all when we were together it was all ‘Daichi’s so amazing, Oh Oikawa you’ll never believe what Daichi did in practice today’ and I would have to say ‘Darling dearest, I was at your practice, remember?’” Oikawa gave a hearty laugh, smiling as he did so. Daichi grumbled a bit and shook his head. He moved away from Oikawa, breaking their staring contest before throwing an arm around Suga with the confidence of a false deity. After all, he had to pretend to be someone worthy of Suga’s time. 

“Daichi actually asked me out, believe it or not! Wasn’t the most flashy or romantic confession I admit, but I would have to be stupid to turn down someone who knows me on such a /personal/ level,” Suga was clearly still trying his hardest to convince Oikawa that he and Daichi were a thing. For a guy who’d had so many relationships, he sure was bad at faking it. 

“Suga, spare him the details,” Daichi gave a chuckle, a dangerous gaze falling on Oikawa, who simply rolled his eyes. He was clearly quite annoyed by this turn of events. Suga didn’t particularly know exactly what Oikawa had planned on doing coming over here, but one thing was for sure. He wasn’t going to succeed in whatever mindfuckery he was trying. Oikawa cleared his throat, straightening out his jacket, his normal expression gracing his face as if nothing had happened. 

“Well Sugar, I was just coming over to ask you if maybe you’d want to come home with me tonight but it seems as if you’re a bit- preoccupied,” Oikawa shrugs ever so slightly before stretching as looking away from the ‘Happy Couple’ 

“Sorry to break your heart sweets, but Daichi and I are kind of here as a date sort of thing? So…” Suga swallows thickly before looking up at Daichi and grinning. 

“wanna dance?” Sugawara Asked, his eyes 

To which Daichi responded with a small. “Yeah- Yeah, I’d love to!” 

Oikawa waved them off before making his way back to Iwaizumi, leaving Daichi and Suga to their own devices. Daichi and Suga moved to the center of a group of dancing college students, starting to bob to the music. 

“Do you think he bought it-?” Daichi asked quietly, looking at the smaller of the two, to which Suga peeked around to where Oikawa was standing off to the side, watching them with a petulant look on his face. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, pulling himself closer to Daichi’s body and swaying in time with him. 

“I’m not sure… Thank you for this Daichi. Oikawa is just-” And Suga pauses before opening his mouth to continue, only to be interrupted by Daichi chuckling and saying, 

“Oikawa is Oikawa, I get it. If I’d dated someone like him, I wouldn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me single either.” 

Suga seemed to relax hearing that Daichi understood what he meant. He took a small sip of his drink before leaning up to press a friendly kiss on Daichi’s cheek, which made Daichi light up like a Christmas tree.

Of course, Oikawa was still watching them from the side, visibly sulking, and Suga took notice after a minute. God why couldn’t Oikawa just leave him alone. 

“Hey Daichi? Look at me for a minute?” Suga said casually, looking up at Daichi with a curious gaze. Daichi looked down at Suga, humming out a questioning tone. 

“Hmm? -HMPH-” 

As quick as Daichi turned his attention back towards Suga, Suga’s lips were on his own. Daichi quite literally felt his breath leave his chest as he sat there with wide eyes. Why was Suga kissing him? This wasn’t part of the agreement! Why were Suga’s lips so soft, what lip balm did he use? He tasted like Vodka and blue raspberry. After the initial shock calmed down, Daichi somewhat melted into the feeling of Suga’s lips on his own. 

Daichi thought they fit together perfectly. 

And Suga, as surprising as it was to him, felt it too, leaving him far too intoxicated by the mix of spite, alcohol and comfort he felt in the moment to pull away.

And then there were camera flashes, causing Suga and Daichi to be pulled away from their small state of bliss and happiness as an all too familiar cackle rang out over the music. 

“Nishinoya!”


End file.
